Paintball Party Wiki
This wikia is now discontinued due to the fact that ROBLOX broke any mods of MPB. A new game will replace this wiki in the future. Overview of Paintball Party DOES TURBINE HAVE TO BE THIS BIG? I CANT EVEN MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE WITHOUT GETTING SNIPED. THE MIDDLE IS BASICALLY WATERHOLE, AND OUR SPAWNS ARE SMALL COMPARED TO THE SIZE OF THE MIDDLE. ALSO THE MIDDLE LOOKS EMPTY. Paintball Party (PBP for short) is game created by DestroyerTha1st, and a lot of help from Cortonith and many other known scripters. Due to it being BETA, the full-game isn't in progress yet since more characters, maps, and ideas are being made in their Discord server. Destroyer also has a YouTube channel. Here is a link to watch one of his videos. Note For People Developing This Wikia: Create a page for the rest of the classes. Then delete this note. I can't create pages myself due to the fact that I get stuck on the Loading... notice. Don't add much info though, but at least give us a hyperlink. What is this anymore? Here I am, just giving people pets in a Bootleg Minecrap that I name pretty weirdly. If anyone wants it, I can give you Despacito 69 in Bootleg Minecrap (aka Mining Simulator) PM me if interested. ~ SkyIsGayEggsDee DestroyerTha1st smells like wet buttcheeks. - BrickHD About We all know it's a copy of MPB, and the game MPB itself is dead. After a copy was added to ROBLOX and all other websites, players took it and re-create it in their own vision. The most popular out of all was Paintball Galore, and now it's Paintball Party. This game also gives a nod to its original game via the Legacy tab, which includes characters from Paintball Galore and PBP. Gamemodes There are currently 3 gamemodes implemented. -CTF (Capture The Flag) * There are 2 teams. The objective is to grab the other team's flag, and carry that flag back to your base. Doing this will score a point. Dying with the flag will drop the flag right where the carrier died until it respawns at the enemy's base or another teammate picks it up. To win, a team must get 3 captures, or have the most captures within a span of 10 minutes. A tie can happen if both teams have the same amount of captures when the timer runs out. When a team wins, the opposing team loses their guns, giving the winners an opportunity to kill them while they are unarmed. A tie will remove everyone's guns, so no one can kill. -KotH (King of the Hill) * In this gamemode, there is one control point in the middle. The objective is to capture that control point, and hold the capture for 2 minutes in total. Once captured, the team's timer will start counting down from 2:00. When that timer hits 0:00, it's a victory for those who captured. However, the other team can steal the point. When they capture, their timer will start ticking down. The round lasts for 5 minutes. A tie will happen if no one captures. There is also a coding mistake that happens when the 5 minutes are up, and no team has won, but the point is currently captured. This will result in a Red victory no matter what. Even if Blue had less time left than Red, this coding error gives Red the win because Red wins by default. -Arena * This is the most hated mode, and for good reason. It's basically a Team Death Match mode where nobody respawns until the round ends. To win, your team must either eliminate all the players in the opposing team, or capture the point in the middle, which gives you an instant victory. A tie happens if the point is not captured, and there is still at least 1 alive player on both teams. Classes There are many different characters with a lot of different class types. Each class has its own unique capabilities that separates them from the rest. Common Classes * Rifle — Average gun. Medium damage with medium fire rate. Every stat is balanced. * Shotgun — Close-range beast that has high damage and high speed. Medium health and is useless in longer ranges. * Sniper — Has a scope that can be activated using Q or Right Click. While scoped, there is a charge system. In most cases, a full charge will do more damage than a non-charged shot. Very low health and speed, most are useless if user isn't scoped. * Minigun — Known frontline tanks who can dish out very high RPS. Has very high health, but its walk speed is it's main concern. * Pistol — Their real stats varies, but they have their main trait: Unlike other classes, they don't shoot automatically when holding Left Click. Uncommon Classes *'Carbine' — Medium-high damage with slower-than-usual fire rate. Most have scopes, which make them more of a mid-ranged type of class. Think of a rifle with a scope. *'Crossbow' — A very hard class to use, Crossbow relies on how their projectiles hit to other opponents. If it hits, it might deal damage like a Sniper. They have an unusual Distance Effect which separates them from most of the characters. *'SMG' — Medium damage and medium range with high fire rate. Despite they are fast, their main concern is their low HP. *'Machine' — Offense-type of a Minigun. Some of which were Machine-Minigun hybrids. *'Rocket' — Slow bullet velocity, which forces you to predict where your enemy will move next. Hitting the opponent will result in extremely high damage. Being further away from your opponent makes them harder to hit, but results in higher damage. *'Hybrid' — A combination of Sniper and another class. They are half-Sniper, and half-Class. Due to this combination, they can be good in many situations, not just one. *'Laser' — Fast firing long-range gun with a scope. Usually have slow speed and low damage. However, their fire rate makes the damage worthy. Scoping will not change the damage in any way (for most). Snipers have to watch for them. *'Paint-Thrower' — Extremely close-ranged gun with severely high falloff, making it impossible to hit people from further ranges. Characterized by its extremely fast fire rates, you do not want this class to be up in your face. *'Noscope' — Guns that act like snipers, except they don't have a scope. However, their distance effect is almost par to a known Sniper if used properly, so being able to hit your opponent from a far range will likely result in a one-shot. Very Rare Classes *'Idiot' — Guns with characteristics from other weapons, but with stats that make them ineffective and diffcult to play as; a joke class. *'Brutalist '— Kind of like a very close-range sniper. This class is only owned by 2 Customs, making it the rarest class in the game. Memes Memes are a very big part in the development of Paintball Party, ranging from MLG characters like Randy, to a subtle T-Pose Easter Egg in the map Battlegrounds. I'm not sure why I created this heading, but I'll keep it just in case we get Epic Sax Guy in the "Win Themes" section. Customs Customs are special characters exclusive only to those who own it. They usually are unlocked with a code, and for double-protection, an unobtainable character needs to be owned. You had to buy the Custom gamepass, which gave you your own custom. You can manipulate the stats, and even choose the model, and only you would own it. Sadly, the Custom gamepass was removed due to the surprising amount of Customs already in the game. Some notable customs include but are not limited to: Lil Tay (the youngest flexer of the century!), Kyogre (A giant water Pokemon who shoots bullets from his... I'd rather not talk about that.), FiveMoreNoobs (It requires Kim Jong-Un's nuke to unlock.), and Ben Swolo (No relation to Han Solo). Soundtrack -Intro theme Slushii - Destiny -Win themes * Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg - The Next Episode (San Holo Remix) * Kirby SuperStar Saga - Gourmet Race (Remix) -Lose themes * Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (Airhorn Remix) * "AWWW CRAP" Sound Effect Trivia * Paintball Party has some characters that were in Paintball Galore. Some in which you may find yourself. * Apex_Gogeta created this wiki, as he may know how to work up the wiki and make it look cool. * The game has 40K+ visits and is still growing through popularity. * Some of the characters have Asian last names. This is mainly due to the person who created these characters, Cortonith, is Asian. * There used to be an E Tier, which is now present-day D Tier. E was removed due to the fact that Cortonith is not in favor of making an F Class, which it can be misread as an inappropriate word on ROBLOX. Latest activity The second thumbnail ever made for Paintball Party Category:Browse Category:Characters